


Asleep

by kachicu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Injury, Kova wants to know why Narti won't wake up, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachicu/pseuds/kachicu
Summary: Narti knows she was attacked and abandoned for the better.But at least she still has Kova.But too bad Kova's left to wonder why Narti fell asleep and won't wake up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Asleep

Something that could have been a mix of guilt and sorrow churned harshly in Narti’s gut. The half-Galran wasn’t sure if she should be happy or hurt. She’d been left behind by her team, yet she knew it was for the better. It was to keep them all from getting killed off.

But it still didn't do much to ease her pain - physical and emotional.

Kova was seated at her heels as the mutant leaned heavily against the wall, blood dripping from a gash in her chest. The armor there was sliced, the material left with jagged edges as blood bubbled through, tainting a once clean surface.

Kova meowed softly, tail flicking back and forth as he brushed his cheek against Narti’s leg. She turned her head towards her smaller companion, inhaling sharply before exhaling shakily. One of her hands was pressed against her wound in a poor attempt to slow some of the blood flow.

If she didn’t find something or someone soon, she’d die as Lotor had probably originally intended.

Narti shook her head, her other hand clenching loosely. Sucking in another breath she pushed herself to trudge onward, moving away from the wall she had been using for support. Kova padded after her, concern etched onto the felines face. After a moment the half-Galrans companion had climbed his way up to perch on her shoulder, tail curling around her arm.

But she could only go on for so long.

Narti slid down to the floor after a while, back pressed against the wall. Kova let out a small mew, hesitating before climbing onto her lap, ears pressed back against his head. Narti angled her head down towards the cat with a small exhale. 

She could feel the strength fade from her body. She knew she wasn't going to get help. She knew no one was going to save her. She knew she was going to die with no one but Kova by her side.

At least she could be grateful the little cat hadn't left her side.

Narti moved to stroke Kova's fur as her other hand slid down from the gash in her chest. Running her fingers through the feline's fur, Kova let out a low purr. The duo drifted into a comfortable silence, only disturbed by Kova's purring.

Narti's hand stilled.

Kova lifted his head, blinking as he stared up at Narti. Her head was lolled back, body limp. The scent of death tinged the air.

Kova meowed, ears flicking back.

Why did she stop?

Why wouldn't she respond?

Kova meowed again.

Narti didn't move.

Kova's purring stopped, eyes narrowing as he meowed again.

...

Why wouldn't she respond?

...

_Why wouldn't she wake up?_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS??? STARTED AS ME TRYNA FIX EVERYTHING BUT CURSE MY ANGST ADDICTION I JUST  
> I MADE EVERYTHING WORSE OOOH BOY


End file.
